The present invention relates to improvements in a distributed feedback semiconductor laser (hereinafter referred to simply as the "DFB laser").
The DFB laser is now being developed for its application, as a high performance light source of a single-wavelength operation, to low-loss optical fiber communications. However, the conventional DFB laser has a defect such that simultaneous oscillation in the TE mode and the TM mode is occasionally generated as mentioned thereafter.